


【维勇】体格差

by Renjian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renjian/pseuds/Renjian
Summary: *solnyshko: 俄语的一个爱称，意为小太阳





	

七公分的身高差一直客观存在，而勇利也习惯了每次接吻时需要仰头或者直接吻上维克托的喉结。可是像现在这样，当维克托赤裸的上身覆在他身上，双臂撑在他耳边时，他突然发现一个事实，一个之前他并没多想的。泡温泉的时候怎么没发现，他暗忖，一边痴迷地欣赏维克托宽厚的胸膛以及结实的二头肌，后知后觉地意识到人种的差异带来的体格差比自己想象的要大。他觉得维克托把他的手腕抓得稍微紧了一些，让他有点难受。勇利一直知道维克托的力气很大——你知道的，连冰上托举都办得到的力气——以现在这个姿势无防备地躺在他身下，他想到了纪录片上被狮子捕食的鹿。他开始觉得害怕，心脏像被撂住了一般难受，咚咚咚咚跳得很急。他咽了口口水，张嘴想要说些什么却无法发声。他看了看维克托，发现维克托也在观察他。他想维克托应该很有经验，但他不知道为什么维克托现在看起来似乎也有些紧张，又或者这只是他的错觉。

“嘿小太阳*，你在害怕吗？”维克托伸手摸了摸他的头发，然后滑下来轻轻摩挲着勇利的脸颊。勇利偏过头没说话，事到如今要他承认突然发现自己就像被盯上的猎物一样并因此动摇的话，他宁愿再跳十段钢管舞。维克托摘了勇利的眼镜，低头亲了勇利的额头，啵的一声特别响亮，随后嘴唇流连在他的眼睛、鼻尖，留下湿嗒嗒的痕迹。这让他们的距离更靠近了，但也更具有威胁性。勇利想动一动，可是手还被维克托握住无法动弹。维克托或许是感觉到了勇利的挣扎，松开了他的手腕同时搂住了他。“别怕……你知道我永远不会伤害你。你只需要说一声。”他一边说着一边在勇利背上画圆圈，勇利知道维克托是在安抚他。他心跳又加速了，他不能否认他是有所期待的。勇利环上维克托的颈项，仰起上身啄了啄维克托嘴唇，贴着额头说：“我希望你继续。”然后闭上了眼。勇利不敢睁开眼，他知道自己现在的脸一定很红，他甚至觉得脸上的温度都要蔓延到肩膀去了。他不知道维克托什么反应，因为眼睛闭着不由自主感官全集中在背后维克托的手上，而那双手的温度似乎变高了。勇利试着睁开眼，维克托就凑上来了。维克托的嘴唇真软，勇利分神想着。这次的亲吻不再是点到即止，维克托轻咬他的下唇，勇利知道这是要他张嘴。维克托的吻技很好，他灵活的舌头总能让勇利腰身发软，像电流通向尾椎的感觉。维克托的眼神变了，他的眼睛闪着光，比平时更有侵略性，像比赛中的他——那个总是让勇利移不开眼、在冰场上杀伐果断的的冰上王者。勇利特别喜欢，甚至愿意臣服。维克托卷着勇利的舌头，扫过上颚，令他有点喘不过气。这样凶猛的进攻又让他想到了捕食者进食的样子。勇利试着夺取主动权，但这只是火上加油。两人紧贴着的下身都起了反应，他们急不可耐地互相摩擦，想要纾解一点情欲。就这样吃掉我吗，勇利昏昏沉沉地想。他摸上维克托的腰带，尝试把腰带打开，试了几下一直不成功，皱起眉头啧了一声。维克托笑了，麻利地解了腰带脱了裤子，顺便把勇利的也脱了。维克托接着往下，从喉结到胸部到肚脐都留下水光，然后含住了勇利的下身。勇利猝不及防叫了一声，背绷得像弓一样差点从床上弹起来，大腿反射性夹紧了维克托。维克托的口腔潮湿温暖，而他正卖力地讨好勇利，认知到这一点的勇利变得更硬了。“有意乎胡哇？（勇利舒服吗？）”勇利想告诉维克托不要说话，但口腔震动的刺激让他拼命压抑的呻吟漏了出来。看见勇利的反应，维克托含得更深了。勇利用手肘挡住眼睛，看着维克托帮他口交的画面刺激太过，他不想一不小心整个射在维克托脸上——虽然那也是一副很美妙的画面。“亲爱的，我先让你来一次吧。”维克托看向勇利加快了吸吮的速度，眼里满溢的欲望让勇利一阵战栗，交代在维克托口中。高潮让勇利差点昏过去，他瞪着天花板浅浅地喘息，一动不想动。

“啊，好苦。”勇利转头，只来得及看到维克托舔干净手指。勇利知道维克托一定是喝下去了，尴尬的不行。“你为什么不吐出来！一定很难喝啊！”维克托笑嘻嘻地又压了过来，和勇利交换了一个淡淡腥味的、苦涩的深吻。“这样就公平了！”勇利拿他没辙，天知道他多爱他的笑容，那像小孩般纯粹的笑颜。而这个小孩般纯粹的野兽现在正忙着在勇利身上耕耘，他舔了勇利的乳尖，轻轻咬了一下，模仿婴儿吸奶时故意吸得啧啧有声。高潮后的身体特别敏感，勇利又抖了一下。这是种甜蜜的折磨，他身体软绵绵的使不上力，这样的玩弄让他臊红了脸，想催促维克托快点。他看着维克托的下身，再一次感叹人种的差异以及西方人的先天优势果真不是盖的。勇利轻轻用膝盖顶了顶，同时挑衅地说：“维克托还不快点，可不要是中看不中用的。”维克托停下了动作，眼神又危险起来。“哇噢勇利，这么撩拨我等下可别求饶。”说着维克托在手上沾了润滑剂，将一根手指探进勇利的臀缝。虽然说了狠话，勇利注意到维克托还是很小心，一边动作一边注意勇利的脸色，好像怕把他碰坏一般。勇利有点好笑，他知道自己的身体并没有那么脆弱，却又因为维克托的细心觉得有点甜蜜。然后是第二根、第三根，勇利开始感觉到异样的躁动。后穴插入异物是很奇怪的感觉，但适应后怪异感似乎慢慢变了味，他又再度勃起了。勇利发现维克托额头出了一层薄汗，知道他忍得很辛苦。勇利觉得被什么柔软的东西击中了，心头的暖意似乎让全身都热起来。“维克托已经可以了。”说实话这么说出来还是很害羞的，然后他看到维克托想撕开一个保险套，他又说了一句让自己万分后悔的话。“不要带套，我想要你直接进来。”维克托明显惊了一下，然后脸涨得通红。“勇利真是……该拿你怎么办。”维克托把勇利的脚架在肩上，一边缓缓进入勇利的身体。手指的尺寸终归与实物不同，勇利拼命忍耐还是忍不住倒吸一口气。“对不起勇利，忍一下好吗？”维克托显然也不好受，他给了勇利一个深吻，想让他放松。多亏了维克托的扩张以及润滑剂的效用，过程有点钝痛但没有勇利想象中的严重。被填满的感觉和手指完全不同，维克托的温度以及脉动让勇利红透了脸。他忍着羞耻，摸着维克托的脸颊，问他：“维克托，你舒服吗？”维克托没料到他会问这个，苦笑了一下，亲亲勇利的手指。“很舒服哦勇利，又热又紧快忍不住了，我开动了。”

维克托开始了浅浅的抽插，接着逐渐加速，室内的水声以及肉体碰撞声让勇利很想埋在枕头里不出来。他很清楚地感觉到维克托进入的感触，离开时的空虚，以及再度进入的满足，他的热度让勇利颤抖。维克托扶着他的腰，撞击力道大得他有种正在被生吞活剥的错觉。他不敢看两人的下身，这对童贞的他刺激太大，所以他看着维克托布满情欲隐忍的表情，他的低喘，还有偶尔几声模糊的“勇利”。单单是这样他就足够满足，这是只有他才看得到、只属于他一个人的表情。想到这里，勇利觉得情欲又上来了。他伸手想摸自己的阴茎，维克托阻止了他说让他来。维克托的手也很舒服，他的手很大，指尖有薄茧，被维克托前后夹击，勇利无法招架，他觉得很快又要高潮了，刚想开口叫维克托慢一点，维克托撞上了某一点让他情不自禁尖叫出声。“啊！维克托……那里……”勇利话都说不清楚了，只能发出无意义的呻吟。敏感点一再被刺激，勇利感到快感一波接一波绵绵密密地堆积，心急得只想来个痛快，于是把腿勾上维克托的腰想把他拉近一点。维克托显然注意到了勇利的反应，一边朝那里猛攻，撞得勇利身体前后摇晃，手上的动作也不停，俯下身来亲吻他。“一起去吧，勇利。”说完狠狠朝勇利的敏感点撞了几下，累积的快感瞬间爆发，勇利眼前一片白光，射精的同时绞紧了后穴让维克托也泄了出来。两人倒在床上，等待高潮的余韵过去，喘了一会，互相看见对方狼狈的样子，又忍不住咯咯笑起来。“勇利真棒。”维克托喃喃低语，他的声音听起来很困。他抱紧了勇利，让勇利整个人缩在他怀里，帮他按摩腰部。闹了这么一番两人都累了，虽然身上又黏又脏，勇利还是决定先睡一阵再洗澡。然后他想到一个问题。“维克托不是很有经验吗，为什么刚才看起来很紧张？”维克托笑了，下巴搁在勇利头上，把他抱得更紧了。“说实话以前没注意到，这样看勇利比我想象的还纤细，我怕我控制不住会伤了勇利啊。”

原来我们在想着一样的事情，这是睡着前勇利的最后一个念头。

**Author's Note:**

> *solnyshko: 俄语的一个爱称，意为小太阳


End file.
